1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial communication device, a serial communication system, and a serial communication method that receive data via serial communication from a sending source.
2. Description of Related Art
As a serial communication device, the data transmission/reception device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-150585 is known. This data transmission/reception device recognizes the boundary between the packets as follows. That is, when unit data is sequentially received via a serial communication line, the reception interval between each two pieces of unit data sometimes exceeds the reference time corresponding to a non-communication interval provided in the boundary between the packets. In such a case, the data transmission/reception device recognizes the reception interval as the boundary between the packets.
For example, in the case when the reception interrupt is generated each time one byte of data is received to notify the data reception, the end of a sequence of data can be detected when the reception interrupt is not received for a predetermine time. However, it is sometimes difficult to detect the end of a sequence of data in this method depending upon the frequency at which the reception interrupt is generated.